Of Vampires and Wolfbloods
by twilightfanjm
Summary: The Cullens, Jacob, Leah and Seth move to Stoneybridge not expecting much to happen. As soon as they meet Maddy, her parents and Rhydian, both sides automatically become suspicious of each other and determined to learn each other's secrets. What happens when the truth eventually comes out?


**A/N: I have had this idea in my head for awhile now and I finally decided just to write it. I've absolutely loved Wolfblood since it aired here in America and I love Twilight. One day my brain just sort of combined the two stories. Also to my UK followers, we are way behind you on this show so I apologize in advance if some things don't make sense. This takes place at that end of season 1, and in this version Rhydian doesn't leave.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood or Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Moving where?**

**Renesmee's POV**

"We are moving where?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My parents had just announced that we would be moving. Forks Washington was the only place that I have ever called home. I was born here seven years ago. Only I don't appear to be seven years old. I look and act like any regular teenaged.

"We are moving to Stoneybridge Ireland" dad repeated.

"Why are we moving there? Every time you've moved it's always been somewhere in the US" I said.

"Carlisle thought that it would be a great experience for everyone to move to a different country and we all agreed. So we're headed to the UK" he said.

I couldn't believe that we were moving. I didn't want to move. I love it here. Not to mention that I was halfway through 9th grade already. I didn't want to move in the middle of the school year.

"Everything is set. You're all set up to start year nine over there" dad said.

"What the heck is year nine?" I asked.

"It's the equivalent to ninth grade here" mom said.

"You're mother and I will also be in year nine as well as Alice. Everyone else will be in year ten" dad added.

"When are we moving?" I asked.

"In a week" dad said.

"In a week! We are leaving in a week and you are just telling me this now!" I shouted.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You will not raise your voice at us!" dad shouted.

"Also Jacob, Leah and Seth are coming with us" mom said.

Okay, maybe this move won't be so bad after all. As long as my Jake is there than everything will be okay.

Dad just rolled his eyes at my thoughts. "It's nice to know that Jacob is the only person who can make everything okay" he said sarcastically.

"Oh dad" I said before going over to him and giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Can I go see Jake now?" I asked.

"Go ahead" mom said.

"Thanks mom" I said before leaving

I went to la push beach to meet Jacob. I saw him sitting there staring at the ocean. My eyes traveled up and down his body admiring ever single muscle on him.

When I was four years old my view of Jacob had started to change. Suddenly I started noticing his body more. I started to develop a crush on him. As time progressed my feelings started to get more and more romantic. Last year he confessed his feelings for me and he also told me about the imprint. Now we've been dating ever since.

He didn't seem to notice me as I approached him. So I did something childish to get his attention. I picked up a little rock and I threw it at him.

He jumped "Ouch! What the?!.. Oh Nessie! I didn't see you there" he said.

"I know, that's why I threw the rock at you" I said teasingly. "Okay, now you're going to get it!" he shouted playfully before getting up and chasing me.

"Hey! Put me down!" I screamed once he caught up to me and picked me up bridal style. Then he started tickling me mercilessly.

"Okay, I give up. Just put me down" I said through fits of laughter.

"Okay" he said before placing me on the floor.

"So Jake. My parents just told me about the move" I said solemnly.

"They did? How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sad. I don't want to move to another country. I love it here, why couldn't we just stay in the U.S?" I asked

"But Ness, you have your family and me" he said.

"I know, but this is my home and all my friends are here. I don't want to leave my friends" I said.

"But Nessie, you'll make new friends. Before you know it you will have a lot of friends" Jacob said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"I'm absolutely sure Nessie" he said.

"So why are you, Leah, and Seth coming?" I asked.

"Because I want to be with you Nessie. As for Seth and Leah, well they just like to follow me around everywhere" he said chuckling.

I stayed with Jacob for a few more hours before going home.

Maybe, just maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**Please Review**


End file.
